


Galaxy

by Gradiol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, hoshiwoozi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gradiol/pseuds/Gradiol
Summary: Tentang dua insan yang memenuhi angkasa dengan setiap kisahnya
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 4





	Galaxy

Lee Ji Hoon, seorang pria muda berumur 25tahun, ditengah maraknya dunia dan gemerlapnya masa muda, ia hidup bagaikan lubang hitam, kosong dan hitam. Menelan setiap cahaya yang berlalu disekitarnya.

Disepanjang hela nafasnya, hampir tak pernah ia merasakan apa itu suka cita, kehidupan yang nyaman, dan harapan. Hidupnya diisi dengan lelah dan pengorbanan. Hadir dalam keluarga tak berada membuatnya tak lagi menyimpan angan.

Menghabiskan waktunya dengan kuliah di pagi hari lalu bekerja untuk menyambung hidup hingga larut malam, tak ada waktu untuk sekedar berinteraksi dan berbagi peluh.

Ia terlalu lelah.

Disisi lain, disebuah kehidupan yang sangat bertolak belakang, hiduplah seorang insan yang begitu meriah. Yang hadir dengan penuh tawa dan bahagia, dengan angan seluas andromeda. Kwon Soon Young, hidup bagaikan quasar di angkasa, energetik dan sangat kuat, memancarkan energi yang begitu membahana. Hidupnya bagai dilimpahi banyak berkah dan puja, tak ada susah dan duka.

Putra bungsu dari seorang pengusaha yang cukup ternama, dengan karir yang melesat tanpa jeda. Menikmati hidupnya sebagai mahasiswa dan juga ketua dance di grupnya, ia tak pernah lebih bersyukur lagi dalam hidupnya.

Lalu bagaimana ketika sang lubang hitam yang kelam dan memudarkan banyak cahaya bertemu dengan sang quasar dengan terang yang bahkan seratus kali lebih terang dari galaksi? Apakah lubang hitam akan menyerap cahaya sang quasar? Ataukah sang quasar yang akan melenyapkan kelam si lubang hitam?

————————————

Malam itu Ji Hoon mendapat pesan dari kekasih sahabatnya, memberikan kabar tentang part time yang dibutuhkannya. Sebuah tawaran untuk menjadi guru les keponakan dari temannya yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah ia tolak ditengah himpitan ekonominya.

Setelah bertukar pesan dengan teman Mingyu, merekapun berjanji untuk bertemu di tempat Jihoon bekerja part time sore harinya.

“Jihoon?” Sapa seseorang saat Jihoon tengah menata bangku-bangku di depan minimarket tempatnya bekerja.

“Iya?” Jawab Jihoon bingung.

“Aku Soon Young” sapa sang pria yang lebih tinggi dengan wajah yang sangat cerah hingga kedua matanya terbenam menjadi garis.

“Oh iya, duduk. Mau minum?” Tanya Jihoon sembari menunjuk ke minimarket.

“Nggak usah, hehehe” jawabnya masih dengan cengiran hangat membuat Jihoon terheran bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang seolah matahari selalu mengelilinginya dengan hangat dan cerah.

“Kamu kerja disini?” Tanya Soonyoung melihat seragam yang Jihoon kenakan.

“Iya.”

“Oh oke. Jadi bisa kapan mulai ngajar?”

“Aku kosong di Sabtu dan Minggu sore, bagaimana?”

“Oh bisa. Nanti kamu ngajar keponakanku, sehari 3 jam kira-kira masalah gak?”

“Bisa.”

“Oke, bayarannya kamu mau perpertemuan atau mau perbulan?”

“Per pertemuan aja.”

“Oke. Kalau gitu nanti aku chat alamat rumahku ya. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa chat ke aku aja”

“Oke” jawab Jihoon datar.

Soonyoung terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa bingung harus meneruskan percakapan. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang senang dengan keheningan, ia selalu mendapat banyak atensi dan jawaban-jawaban yang akan menggiringnya ke pertanyaan lain, tapi dengan Jihoon seolah semua percakapan diputuskan secara sepihak tanpa harus ada terusan. Tapi mengakhiri pertemuanpun terasa tidak menyenangkan. Ia ingin lebih tahu, ia ingin lebih mengenal manusia mungil ini lebih jauh lagi, yang sorot pandangnya terlihat lelah dan kosong. Seolah seseorang telah menyedot seisi jiwanya. Setua apa jiwanya telah hidup hingga ia merasa begitu lelah?

“Kalau gitu aku masuk dulu, sift ku sudah mulai” ujar Jihoon memecah keheningan.

Dengan berat hati Soonyoung mengiyakan.

“Jihoon.....” panggil Soonyoung sebelum tubuh itu tenggelam dibalik gedung berkaca.

“Ya?”

“Disini ada kimbab gak?” Tanyanya random.

“Mm? Ada?!”

“Oh, hehe. Oke deh” jawabnya sembari bangkit menyusul Jihoon tenggelam dalam pintu kaca.

Akhirnya Soonyoung membeli semangkuk ramyeon, sebuah kimbab segitiga, dan sekotak susu coklat, duduk disudut ruangan dengan Jihoon yang sedang melayani pelanggan di meja kasir. Sesekali Soonyoung melirik ke arah Jihoon, melihatnya bekerja diantara deru mesin dan lembaran uang, sesekali bahkan ia keluar mejanya dan membereskan camilan di rak-rak sepanjang ruangan, tak peduli dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya, bahkan dengan keberadaan Soonyoung yang memandanginya. Soonyoung semakin penasaran bagaimana pria itu menjalani hidupnya selama ini hingga senyum tak pernah sedikitpun mampir disudut bibirnya.

“Jihoon, aku pulang ya. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa chat aja” sapa Soonyoung saat memutuskan sudah seharusnya ia pergi meski dengan berat hati.

“Iya.” Jawabnya dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan

————————————

Dan sejak hari Sabtu itu pun menjadi rutinitas baru Jihoon, dimana ia pergi ke sebuah rumah yang bahkan 5kali lipat lebih besar dari rumahnya, dengan berbagai fasilitas dan kehangatan keluarga yang membuat Jihoon merasa iri, bagaimana kehidupan ini begitu sangat tidak adil, ketika ia benar-benar mendapatkan semua kemalangan di dunia, lalu hiduplah Soonyoung dengan segala berkah dan kebahagiaan yang ada.

Jihoon mengajari seorang gadis kecil berumur 7tahun dengan wajah duplikat Soonyoung, dan sepertinya keluarga Soonyoung memang memiliki karakteristik yang serupa. Gadis kecil ini memiliki energi dan keceriaan yang serupa dengan Soonyoung, membuat Jihoon merasa hangat dan perih disaat yang sama.

Selama mengajar, Soonyoung selalu ada disana, sekedar menonton Jihoon dan keponakkannya mengajar, atau bermain handphone di sofa di ruang itu, entah untuk apa.

Setiap selesai mengajar ia akan menawarkan Jihoon tumpangan yang akan selalu Jihoon tolak mentah-mentah. Jihoon tak ingin bergantung, ia tak ingin merasa membutuhkan manusia, karena hadirnya rasa ketergantungan hanya akan membuatnya semakin tak berdaya. Manusia akan pergi ketika manusia lainnya tak lagi memberi manfaat berarti, seperti ayahnya yang pergi saat ibunya sakit dengan dirinya yang masih kecil tak berdaya, mereka berdua yang tak lagi memberi manfaat dan tak lagi dibutuhkan. Jihoon tak ingin merasakan kehilangan sekali lagi, ia membiarkan hidupnya sepi demi rasa sakit kehilangan yang ia harap tak perlu hadir lagi.

Sayangnya tak semua usaha berbuah hasil, kebanyakan manusia akan pergi ketika dijauhkan, tapi Soonyoung tak begitu. Dengan kekeras kepalaannya ia terus hadir dan menerobos masuk, meminta ruang kecil di hidup Jihoon yang tidak pernah ingin Jihoon bagikan. Memberikan pesan dan afeksi, menemuinya di kampus bahkan di tempat kerja, mengajaknya berbicara, dan menanyakan harinya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah orang lain lakukan padanya.

Jihoon takut. Ia takut merasa nyaman dan membutuhkan. Ia takut dilemahkan oleh rasa baru yang disuguhkan Soonyoung di hidupnya. Ia tak mau.

“Aku suka kamu” ujar sang quasar dengan penuh pengharapan. Harapan bahwa hatinya akan berbalas.

Jihoon terdiam. Ragu. Kalut.

Angkasa mereka berbeda. Mereka tak bisa bersama atau mereka hanya akan saling menghancurkan satu dan lainnya.

“Soonyoung.....”

“Gak usah dijawab sekarang. Gak usah buru-buru. Kamu bisa pertimbangkan dulu. Aku gak akan kemana-mana” putus Soonyoung ketika khawatir mulai menggerogotinya.

Dan hari pun berlalu setelahnya. Soonyoung tak pernah memperlakukannya kurang dari sebelumnya. Ia masih memberikan afeksi-afeksi memabukkannya. Menunjukkan rasanya semakin kentara. Membuat Jihoon semakin terbuai dan merana.

————————————

“Jihoon.” Sapa sang tua.

Jihoon terbata.

“Saya harap kamu tidak terluka. Bukan kamu tidak cukup baik, bukan juga tidak begitu sempurna. Banyak hal indah yang kamu punya yang kadang kamu tidak sadari. Tapi Jihoon, tidak semua hal bisa bersama dalam satu dunia. Ada tempat tersendiri untuk setiap mereka yang bernyawa. Kamu dan Soonyoung, tidak bisa bersama. Soonyoung akan menjadi penerus keluarga, akan banyak mata yang melihatnya. Media akan banyak berbicara. Jika Soonyoung bersama kamu, apa kata mereka? Begitu banyak cacian dan luka yang akan kalian terima. Saya tidak akan sanggup melihatnya. Melihat Putra tercinta saya terluka bukan hal yang ingin saya nikmati di hari tua. Dan saya harap kamu mengerti”

Jihoon terdiam. Sejak awal ia tak ingin memulai. Sejak awal ia tak ingin berlabuh. Soonyoung terlalu jauh di atas awan. Ia terlalu dalam terjebak di dataran. Ia tak mengharapkan apapun. Ia tak pernah menginginkan akhir bahagia seperti dongeng-dongeng fana, dimata seorang Jihoon kebahagiaan bukanlah sebuah pilihan, kebahagiaan adalah sebuah angan di kelamnya malam, yang akan menghilang saat fajar terbangun dan benderang. Ia tak perlu melepas Soonyoung, karena sejak awal ia tak pernah digenggamnya.

Dan sejak hari itu, dengan iming-iming dihilangkannya separuh beban, Jihoon menghilang. Layaknya lubang hitam yang meledak dan musnah dimakan masa. Meninggalkan Soonyoung, yang tersesat sendiri dalam angkasanya.

—————————

Untuk Kwon Soonyoung,

Terima kasih sudah pernah hadir dan sedikit memperlihatkan apa itu bahagia. Terima kasih memperlihatkanku bagaimana bentuk cahaya yang tak pernah padam terserap kelam.  
Soonyoung berbahagialah, teruslah menjadi quasar yang penuh daya, jangan pernah padam.

Soonyoung, semoga dikehidupan selanjutnya kita tak perlu jumpa. Semoga aku tak perlu lagi menghadirkan luka membekas disana. Semoga angkasa tak perlu lagi mempertemukan kita.

Karena kita terlalu berbeda.

Lee Jihoon


End file.
